


Where are the cookies ?

by PenguinPower



Category: Free!
Genre: A bit of humour, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinPower/pseuds/PenguinPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a peaceful house food begins to disapear like magic. No explication but a great detective is gonna prove the contrary.<br/>Are the cookies gonna be okay ?????? 0o0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are the cookies ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my fisrt fanfiction so sorry if I don't write very well.

chap 1:what's happenning ?:

In Japan on a little island named Iwatobi, there was a house wich was isolated from practically everything. The house had three floors, on the first one there was the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room and toilets,on the second floor there was the bedroom, the office and the bathroom and on the last floor there was the attic. In this lovely house lived a happy couple. 

\- Goro-kun, I made your favorite pie, said Miho  
\- Ah thank you sooooooooo much my Sugar Bear <3, responded Goro  
Goro went in the kitchen to take a bit of his blueberry pie =P

\- urhm sugar bear where is it ? Asked Goro  
\- On the kitchen counter .  
\- I can't find it, are you sure?  
\- Wait a second I'm coming.

Miho arrived in the kitchen approched the counter and when she reached the pie which actually was on the kitchen counter (bravo goro -_- ,note the rime =D),she snapped a little scream:

\- Kyaaah. WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFULL PIE??????

There was just an empty dish with some crums next to it.

\- What's the matter?????°0°  
-My pie was eaten without respect. IS IT YOU???  
\- No I swear .Wait so it means I'm not going to have my pie?Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
\- Wait if it's neither me nor you, who is it?

Sasabe and Amakata looked at each other with big eyes and came to the same conclusion:

-A racon! they said together.

That was the best concusion they could have and plus they live in house surrounded with nature and the window was oppend so...  
So they began to search, Miho went to see in their bedroom and the bathroom and Goro went in the office then in the living room. After long hours of research they didn't find anyhing, so they decided to go to bed, maybe they were just tired and had imagined things or it probably just when out.

-Let's forget what happened today, good night my little star coach.  
-Good night sugar bear.

Later when the moon appeared, the floor boards began to crack as if someone was walking down the stairs. The scary sound woked up Miho ,she heard the noise going down to the first floor then she heard a door creak and nothing .Ten minutes later she heard something closing like a... cupboard. She was frightened so she decided to wake up Goro-kun  
-Goro Goro, Amakata said while she was shaking him.  
-Urh sugar bear what's the matter? asked Sasabe.  
-Listen, wispered Miho.

The coach listened and there was just a big silence but then he heard a ''crunch crunch'' so he decided to go down. Miho said she was going with him because it could be dangerous but he said she'd better stay there.

-I'll be back soon, he said. 

Goro went down the stairs to the kitchen, he turned on the light and approached slowly the cupboards. There was just some crums here and there so he washed up (good slave Goro-san ^0^) and looked left and right constantly because even if there was probably no danger he was a bit freaked out \°0°/. Then he went back to bed when he returned Miho was already asleep. He smiled.

The next morning Sasabe and Miho went to work. At their return there was no cookies or cakes and no strawberry sirop left. Amakata had her eyes wide opened and Goro had his mouth wide open.

-I'm going to by some bread,a cake and meat for tomorow. I have to take some air. Let's not buy some cookies or things like that or it surely will disappear again >o

\- Maybe I'm going to search again to see if it's not a racon. Last time we didn't check the garden.We are really in hell...No cookies it's just so sad 

\- Mmm see you.

Miho went down the street the wind was blowing she looked up to the sky and sighed. She turned left and entered the backery.

\- Hello.  
\- Hello, said a voice from the workshop.

A tall guy appeared. He had brown hair and green droopy eyes. He was quite muscular. In is eyes we could see niceness, a quite cute guy ;-p 

\- Oh hello Miss Amakata, how are you today ?  
-Well not very well mister Tachibana.  
\- You can call me Makoto you know,so what's the matter ?  
-Well since yesterday night all our surgary things just disappear and we looked for a racoon but there was nothing and I'm so...s s so s s scared.  
\- Hey you know what?Your story it's a bit like my collegue's story except that in his there were objects disappearing and flying too.  
-Oh my God, how did he do to get rid of this 0o0.Said miho with fear in her voice.  
\- He called a specialist ...said Makoto  
\- Is he here, can he give the number?  
\- Sure,HEY RIN I need you.  
-WHAT. OKAY, I'm coming said a voice from the storage room.

Then a guy with pointy teeth appeared. Is hair were red-pink, he had a little pony tail and is eyes had the same color than is locks =).He was a bit scary but seemed nice.

\- What's the matter ??He asked

\- Do you have the number of the specialist who helped you to get rid of the « ghost »?  
\- Yeah no prob, why ?asked rin  
\- For miss Amakata,she has the same sort of problem you had two month ago. Said Tachibana  
-Okay here's a pen and a piece paper, are you ready to note? 011-882-0141.  
\- Oh thank-you very much urh... mister urh...?  
\- Matsuoka Rin just call me rin. Hey and no worries this «detective» his awesome.  
-Well thank you very much, I have to go I really appreciate it, I have to hurry and say it to my husband .

Miho went further down to turn in a lively street. Will she was walking she thought that she was really lucky to have found someone with the same problem, who could help her. She felt a bit releaved. She past through the lively street and turned left than right to find herself just in front of THE BUTCHERS. (Mouhahha \\(.\/.)/! Just joking ;P)

\- Hello, said Miho  
\- Oh hi, said a very tall men with red hair pushed back with a bit of gel, but his hair were going a bit everywhere. Is face was thin, his eyes yellow like the sun.  
\- So what do you want today miss Amakata?  
\- Well some thing quick to do for three guests.  
\- mmmmmh well chiken is quite easy and fast but if you want something more special there is something very good easy and quick to do:it's hot dog with cheddar and sautée de pomme it's delicious, here's the recipe, said Mikoshiba.  
\- Okay thank you very much. Thanked Miho.  
\- So nine chipolatas is okay and some cheddar here you go. Said the bucher.

He gave the bag with the food in it and said goodbye to Miho with a big smile. Just when Miho grabed the door a girl opened it, then she heard Seijouru say: ''Hi... your cute(*¤*)'', Miho made a little smile of amusement and went outside to return to her home.

-Hi Goro I have great news I talked about our problem to the baker Tachibana and one of his partners had the same problem but worse so he gave me a phone number to get rid of ...well the ...ghost. Said Miho happy but a bit embarassed.  
\- OH really a ghost? Well if he can get ride of weard things just call him I'm going to make the meal and I didn't find a racoon. This a bit crazy but what can we do, go and call the guy. He said upset and a bit angry.

Miho grabed the phone and dialed the number.

-Yes ...Okay so zero,one,one-eight,eight,two and zero,one,four, zero  
-Hello welcome to Ryugasaki Rei's Ghost killer agency, said a joyful voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it pleased you


End file.
